The invention relates to a lock device, and more particularly to a lock incorporating gear shift lever for an automobile.
There are many kinds of locks and other security devices available for use in an automobile. Some of them are directly installed by auto manufacturers and dealers; others are supplied by auto accessory shops. Electronic alarms are among the most popular types of security devices and are effective in some circumstances. But if the car is parked in a relatively deserted area and if the thief knows something about disconnecting them, these alarms co not provide adequate protection.